


Yugbam- 野梦 #8

by DaisywithGOT7



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:22:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22587070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaisywithGOT7/pseuds/DaisywithGOT7
Summary: //points：第一次make…(说是野但也并没有很野//是谁说要吃肉来着？如果我被封号了请记得我的爱…很久没写肉辽 如果毁了请见谅ㅠㅠ
Relationships: Yugbam, 谦斑
Kudos: 6





	Yugbam- 野梦 #8

—He said no one has to know what we do. 

“Bam…想要为什么不说呢？”

“唔…”

BamBam有一丝庆幸房间没开灯，以至于他脸颊遍布的熟红暂时没被看透，但他依旧心慌到不行，双手不自觉往胯间光溜溜的肉色物什上遮掩，却被身上的人强行拉过手腕按在头顶。

他感觉自己像一只任人摆布的木偶。不过被金有谦摆布，倒也还不赖。

金有谦望着身下双眼氤氲且迷醉的小人儿，他俯下身，牙齿衔起对方身上绵薄的睡衣慢慢推扯到脖间，小人儿胸前的两颗肉粒早就急不可耐地挺立，蜜色胸脯上下起伏着，涌动着，不断挑衅他最后一丝耐心。

“Bam你知不知道，你从浴室出来的时候，我真想把你压在身下好好要了你…”

金有谦伏在他敏感的耳垂边微微吐露热气，沙哑且酥麻的语调惹得BamBam胯间的东西又硬了一圈，直挺挺戳上他的小腹。他轻舔了口他滚烫的耳垂，一只手扯开睡裤的松紧带，再慢慢剥去那层贴身的布料。

BamBam就着窗外微弱的光线看着身上的金发男人将他的硬硕与自己的用手拢在一块，两根柱身紧紧相贴，他感受到那人的粗大与炙热，嘴里情不自禁喘起粗气，心间的欲火似乎在愈发猛烈地燃烧。

“你感受到了吗，Bam…”

他怎么可能感受不到。他想要，很想。

“有谦…给…给我…”，BamBam咬着嘴唇，从齿间拼命挤出这般羞涩的字眼。

金有谦得到了他想要的反应。他松开握紧彼此性器的手，转而摸索着探进那人水光泛滥的后穴里翻搅，将他紧缩的肉壁一点点撑开。

身下的小人儿低声呜咽着，迎合他手上的动作扭动腰肢，好似丛林里极具魅惑的毒蛇。

待到穴口能容纳下三根手指时，金有谦倒也不急不躁，埋下头玩弄他胸前的一処红樱，碾入唇瓣再与温热的舌尖亲密接触，伴随他的心跳频率吻得时而仓促时而缓和。另一処被沾有黏液的手指揉搓着，湿润且滚烫。

因为太久没有自己照顾过身体，BamBam敏感到不自觉蜷起脚趾。他下半身涨得难受，金有谦的肿胀却还有意无意地蹭着他的穴口，既无奈又痛快。他忍得咬牙切齿。

“谦…谦…给我…好不好…”，BamBam抬起胯，朝身上那人的小腹顶了顶。

“好…”

他捏过BamBam的下巴，轻轻啄他的嘴唇，再吻他泛起湿润的眼，温柔到骨子里。

他拦腰抱起BamBam，扯去彼此身上碍事的睡衣，将他缓缓翻了个身，顺手拎起一旁的抱枕垫在他的脑袋下。

两人赤裸相对。金有谦轻轻扣上他纤瘦的肩，扶着下身的肿胀一点点挺入他，占有他。直至感觉到他的肉壁渐渐勾勒出自己的形状时，才捏过他的腰带些狠劲地顶撞，撞进他更深更热的地方，似乎第一次便对他的身体熟悉无比，无师自通地找到那个足以使身下人欲仙欲死的小凸点，朝着那儿肆意鞭挞，九浅一深地碾磨、操弄。

“呜…啊…”

BamBam觉得自己几近失智，此刻的一切都如他曾经的梦境那般狂野。在那些湿热的梦里，他与金有谦彻夜交合，缠绵。听不见窗外街道的鸣笛，只能听见彼此落在对方身上暧昧的喘息。

说是美梦成真也好，如愿以偿也好，BamBam都希望这一刻永远不要消逝。兴许是想到一切的来之不易，BamBam迷情的呻吟染上了些哭腔，把身上还在卖力的男人急坏了，覆上他的背脊软糯地问是不是太用力了我轻一点。

“不…”，BamBam微微晃了晃脑袋，“我想你再用力一点…”

再用力一点，让他彻头彻尾再次感受前所未有的狂野。是只有金有谦能带给BamBam的，狂野。

身上的男人红了脸，将他的背脊弯成漂亮的弧度，对准那愈发黏湿的穴口毫无保留地操弄着，每一次野蛮的顶撞都被当作爱意深浅的证明。

/  
在BamBam一声耗尽力气的迷吟下，金有谦将自己交代在了他秘密的深处。一股热流冲陷，即使滚烫且火辣，却让BamBam感到踏实无比，他也将自己交代在了金有谦面前。

金有谦从他身上慢慢抽离，顺手将灯打开，忽然的光亮使BamBam下意识羞涩地拉过被子遮掩赤裸的自己，小脸蛋红扑扑的，任谁看了都知道是刚被“喂饱”的小人儿。金有谦从床头柜抽出几张湿巾，刚要掀开小人儿身上的被子却被他一手拦住。

“乖Bam…把手挪开，我帮你擦擦…”

“不用了，我…我自己就行”

“听话噢…”，金有谦腆着奶音哄他。

那人也是心软，任由金有谦扯开被子的一角。

天花顶的暖色灯将BamBam赤裸的肌肤映衬得十分诱人。金有谦不自觉吞咽，又沉住气慢慢将手探向他一片白浊的性器和后穴，细心地为他擦拭。

湿巾的柔软与那人温柔的动作使他不禁再次敏感起来，刚被擦拭过的地方又渗出些粘稠，那人也不恼，耐着性子为他轻轻拭去。BamBam简直羞到了家，抬起手臂挡住脸上的红晕，嘴角却又偷偷翘起。

“Bam…你的身材比我更适合当模特呢…”，金有谦想着不让他太尴尬，故意找话来调侃。

谁知道却让害羞的小人更尴尬了，胡乱扭动着身子翻向一侧，赌气似的躲开金有谦。

金有谦笑笑，扔掉手中的湿巾窝进床垫里，从背后搂过他的男孩，脑袋抵上他的肩窝，“害羞啦？”

“没…没有！”

“害羞就说嘛”，金有谦吻了一口他的背，“还有，想要做害羞的事也要说噢…”

“坏蛋！我才没有想要！”，BamBam气得语调都染上娇纵。

“是吗…上次你在浴室里…”

“够啦够啦！睡觉！”，BamBam猛然转过身，捂住面前那张“乱说话”的嘴。

金有谦眯起眼笑，拉开他的手，凑上前去吻他绵软的唇，厮磨了好一会，吻到BamBam有些透不过气才肯迟迟松开。

他注视着BamBam那双氤氲且迷醉的眼又不自觉将他搂得更紧些，那人黏在他的胸口渐渐均匀呼吸。

“晚安”

想必今夜无梦，以后也无梦。因为梦已成真。

/  
昨晚的精疲力尽使得两人睡到将近正午。

BamBam慵懒地睁开眼，想要换个姿势却被金有谦的熊抱圈在怀里动弹不得，他有些无奈地勾勾嘴角，又饶有兴致地观察起那人的睡颜。

不愧是模特，连睡着了都这么好看。

他的睫毛很长很翘，像流星划过黑夜的弧度。BamBam悄悄伸出手想要触摸，却被金有谦突然的睁眼吓了个激灵。

“想干嘛？”

“想…想摸摸你不行啊？”

金有谦挑了挑眉，“想摸哪？”

“大变态你在想什么？”，BamBam又瞬间脸红。

“你说谁是变态？”，金有谦瞪大眼睛，秉着故意挑衅的语气，原本环上他腰肢的双手开始使坏地四处乱挠。

BamBam怕痒认输，他撅着嘴一边撒娇求金有谦停下，又一边嘟嘟囔囔地骂他坏蛋。金有谦干脆将自己的唇堵上他抱怨不停的小嘴，一个甜腻腻的早安吻达成。

BamBam当时在想，他希望，从今往后都能有一个这样甜蜜的早安吻，都能如此幸福地醒过来。

并且身边的人还是他，还是他最爱的金有谦。

这就足够了。

—TBC—


End file.
